


Kimi ga boku no da

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-26
Updated: 2009-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se suponía que no debía sentirse así. Había estado de acuerdo, ¿no? Así había comenzado y sido en un principio. ¿Por qué, entonces, en el presente le molestaban esos detalles?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kimi ga boku no da

**Author's Note:**

> Nada me pertenece, salvo el fic. Al menos hasta que secuestre a Kubo y le robe los derechos. Y si Bleach fuese mío, tendría yaoi. Así que por el bien de la serie y por amor a la serie, no voy a secuestrar a Tite.

Dejó que la cabeza descansase sobre el grueso tronco y se cobijó, como un niño pequeño, seguro de que allí no lo encontrarían. Quería, o más bien necesitaba, estar a solas. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios y cerró los ojos deleitándose con la tenue brisa que le acariciaba el rostro.

  
¿Por qué se sentía así?

  
Se suponía que no _debía_ sentirse así. Había estado de acuerdo, ¿no? Así había comenzado y sido en un principio. ¿Por qué, entonces, en el presente le molestaban esos detalles? Quizás tontos e insignificantes, pero que de igual modo le dolían en lo más profundo del alma.

  
Iluso el pelirrojo si creyó que nadie lo encontraría descansando bajo la sombra de aquel árbol; una silueta se movió entre los arbustos y cuando vio su sonrisa se sintió preso de una furia asesina que desconocía poseer.

  
Sí, lo poseía en el campo de batalla, con enemigos que despertaban ese lado siniestro, pero nunca jamás frente a quien consideraba un amigo.

—Estas aquí —sonrió Izuru caminando con lentitud hacia el otro—, ¿qué haces holgazaneando? —intentó bromear ante la mirada gélida que le habían dedicado y así lograr aplacar los densos ánimos.  
—No tengo nada para hacer —mintió, porque si Byakuya se enteraba de que estaba tomándose una siesta con todo el papeleo que el sexto escuadrón tenía desde la traición, todo el sereitei temblaría al sentir la furia del Sexto Capitán.  
—Perfecto. —Se sentó a su lado con el fin de hacerle compañía y ver si de esa forma Renji se sinceraba con él, librándose del peso que, era evidente, le agobiaba. Caso perdido, Kira conocía a su amigo, y si éste no había sido sincero desde un inicio, no lo sería ni aunque ese peso sobre sus hombros se tornase insostenible—. Porque podríamos ir al noveno escuadrón —propuso el rubio fijando la vista al cielo azulino que con dificultad se apreciaba perdido en el denso follaje—. Hace tiempo que no vamos los dos juntos a visitar a Hisagi-san.

Abarai apretó los dientes, pero no reaccionó como le hubiese gustado hacerlo porque supo lo inocente que había sido su compañero al pronunciar esas palabras sin malicia escondida. No podía enojarse. Aunque demasiado tarde, porque lo estaba.

—Ve tú solo, no tengo ganas. —Lo dijo con tanta energía e ira contenida que Izuru lo miró algo sorprendido, variando su rostro alegre a uno serio, pero dulcificándolo de inmediato.  
—He visto a Hinamori, ¿sabes? —pronunció para desviarse del tema.  
—¿Cómo está? —le siguió la corriente comprendiendo sus intenciones.  
—Pues... ahí... ya sabes, no es fácil para ella —reflexionó, llevando la mirada a sus pies—. No fue fácil tampoco para mí, así que imagino cómo debe sentirse —experimentó un dolor profundo y arraigado oprimiéndole el pecho.

Una tristeza tan notable que fue Renji esta vez el que se vio obligado a hacer algo para cambiar el ambiente espeso que se había creado entre los dos.

—Lo importante es que ella está viva. Aunque se sienta mal, con el tiempo...  
—Lo sé —dijo Kira con firmeza, interrumpiéndolo de manera abrupta, y luego plasmó una sonrisa falsa para tranquilizar a su amigo—. ¡Vamos, Abarai! —exigió poniéndose de pie—. Creo que hoy nos vendría bien un par de tragos con el sempai.  
—No puedo, Kira —se disculpó—; si mi capitán se entera, mandará a ejecutarme.  
—¿No era que no tenías nada para hacer? —Frunció la frente y le dedicó una mueca de enfado, pero enseguida suspiró cerrando los ojos—. Cómo usted quiera, señor Abarai. —Dio la vuelta para irse por donde había llegado—. Si se arrepiente, ya sabe dónde estaremos, y qué estaremos haciendo...

Una daga golpeó el corazón de Renji, quien abatido reaccionó ante esas palabras profesando un—: ¡Espérame! ¡Voy contigo!

¿Por qué tenía esas reacciones? ¿Por qué se comportaba de esa forma? Convirtiéndose en algo que él detestaba ser. Abarai lo tenía bien en claro, y justamente el problema era conocer y reconocer con profundidad esos "por qué". Y no saber cómo manejar sus emociones, su verdadero tormento.

   
De nuevo las palabras de Izuru no escondían intenciones lastimosas, supo que se refería a que estarían bebiendo sake hasta quedar inconscientemente borrachos (la ventaja de no contar con un Capitán, o de contar con un sustituto de Capitán cuya sangre está compuesta en un sesenta por ciento de alcohol de arroz). Pero la razón exacta, suficiente para poner sus huesos en marcha, era una: No podía dejarlos solos.

No quería dejarlos solos.

Porque ¿qué hacían? cuando los dejaba solos.

  
¿Lo mismo que él hacía con Shuuhei cuando era Kira el ausente? Eso era lo que no había cambiado con los años, y lo que en el presente le pesaba una tonelada.

  
Y justamente se había escondido en ese claro, encaprichado como un niño pequeño que tiene una rabieta, porque se enteró al paso que Izuru y su sempai habían estado bebiendo sake ¡y no lo invitaron! Claro, porque no estaba, se había ido al mundo real; gran detalle.

  
No iba a permitir que un sentimiento similar se apoderara otra vez de él. Así que plantó buena cara al mal tiempo, pues ni Hisagi, ni mucho menos Izuru se merecerían esos sentimientos repulsivos que se habían apoderado de su corazón.

***

Cuando llegaron al noveno escuadrón el fukutaichou de dicho lugar ya los estaba esperando con las tazas servidas. A simple vista el más animado o dispuesto a hablar era Izuru, extrañamente -o no tanto- Renji se mantuvo taciturno, bebiendo copa tras copa mientras sus compañeros conversaban pura y exclusivamente entre ellos.

De vez en cuando Shuuhei desviaba los ojos para notar el estado catatónico del pelirrojo, y aunque se mantuvo ajeno, terminó por interrumpir el diálogo con Kira para pronunciar—: Ey, Abarai-kun, si sigues bebiendo de esa forma no me hago cargo de lo que el Capitán Byakuya pueda llegar a hacerte si te apareces semi inconsciente en tu escuadrón.  
—Tú —lo señaló con el dedo índice, haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para formular una oración coherente y entendible— no eres mi padre, ni mi capitán, ni nadie para mí... así que no me sermonees porque no soy un niño.  
—Abarai —exclamó el teniente del tercer escuadrón sorprendido por el arrebato de su amigo, pero el pelinegro elevó una mano pidiendo con el mero gesto que no interrumpiera lo que fuera que Renji quería expresar.  
—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ahora no puedo beber libremente?! ¡¿Hay ley seca en este escuadrón?! —investigó molesto y con las mejillas sonrojadas por la bebida etílica.  
—Haz lo que quieras, Renji —espetó Hisagi con seriedad y rudeza, se cruzó de brazos y optó por ignorarlo para seguir conversando con el otro.

Pero los ánimos no estaban para seguir la "juerga", era la primera vez que experimentaban una situación semejante; siempre los tres se habían entendido a la perfección, sin ningún tipo de roces, gozaban de una buena unión, que en el presente aparentaba quebrarse en cualquier momento de la noche. Y aunque el noveno lugarteniente e Izuru intentaron mantenerse ajenos a los balbuceos y quejas de Abarai, aquello se tornó insostenible, a tal punto que antes de lo que comúnmente acababan esos encuentros, Kira se puso de pie disculpándose.

—Creo que es hora de que vaya partiendo.

Hisagi se incorporó para acompañar hasta la salida del escuadrón a su compañero, pero un ebrio Renji se puso de pie con notable dificultad tomando el brazo del rubio y deteniendo su partida.

—¡No! —Abarai frunció la frente y tragó saliva para calmar la comezón de su garganta, los pensamientos ya no eran claros, menos sus actos—. Corrresponde que sea _sho_ el que se vaya. —Se señaló con euforia su pecho—. _Ushtedes_ quédense y pásenla bien. —Intentó dar la vuelta y caminar en línea recta, pero trastabilló y casi cayó al suelo— ¡Más que bien! —vociferó extendiendo los brazos muy gestual—. Sin mí.

Izuru y Shuuhei cruzaron miradas, miradas que supieron interpretar; ni siquiera necesitaron asentir. Y fue el fukutaichou del escuadrón quien corrió detrás del pelirrojo. Lo alcanzó a escasos metros, tambaleándose y hablando solo, frases y palabras innentendibles, al menos para una persona consciente, ya que si bien el pelinegro había bebido, no el suficiente tiempo, ni la cantidad como para acabar en el estado patético y lamentable del otro.

—¡Espera, Renji! —Puso una mano sobre su hombro, pero el mentado sujeto se sacudió con el fin de quitárselo de encima—. No puedes volver al sexto escuadrón en éste estado.  
—¡Te he _disho_ maldita _shea_ que no te creas mi puto _padrrre_!  
—Harás un escándalo. —Pero viendo que era inútil todo intento de disuasión, optó por utilizar la fuerza fruta.  
—¡ _Shuéltame_ hijo de la gran puta!

Renji intentó liberarse del agarre. Le molestó, en la abstracción de su borrachera, sentir los brazos de su sempai alrededor de la cintura. Pero por más que intentó, dando golpes a diestra y siniestra, incapaz de darle siquiera a un "blanco" tan inmenso como un Menos, no pudo evitar ser arrastrado de vuelta al cuarto personal de Shuuhei. Lo posterior que recordó antes de caer inconsciente en el suelo, o la ultima reminiscencia que guardaba su mente, era el rostro compungido de Kira, como si éste, sin hablar, le estuviese rogando por una respuesta, una explicación de sus extrañas actitudes en ese último tiempo.

  
Preocupación, en el rostro de Kira.

  
***

Despertó a causa de tanto bullicio. Un grupo de novatos de su escuadrón corrían a toda marcha. ¿Por qué o para qué? A Renji en ese momento le importaba poco y nada saberlo, pues el dolor de cabeza que sentía era su primordial preocupación. Abrió los ojos notando la claridad ingresando por la ventana, pero volvió a cerrarlos al sentir como esa misma luz le agujereaba las retinas.

  
Y lo recordó todo. O casi todo, pero en sí rememoró con vergüenza el escándalo que había armado la noche anterior.

—Por Dios... que la tierra me trague —suplicó, poniéndose boca arriba sin intenciones, siquiera, de desplegar los párpados para comenzar el día. Y debido a ello la joven ingresó sin que su amigo notara la invasión, tan sumido que estaba en su humillación y en su resaca. Se situó a un costado del tatami, estiró un brazo y volcó todo el contenido del vaso que sostenía en la mano sobre el rostro del pelirrojo. El segundo capitán se incorporó de golpe y al ver quién había sido la persona tan osada, atrevida e irrespetuosa de interrumpir en su habitación no pudo más que exclamar—: ¡Rukia! ¡¿Qué demonios haces?!  
—Nii-sama está furioso, y tú aquí muy tranquilo.  
—Tsk... —bufó molesto, llevándose de inmediato una mano a la frente empapada en agua para frotársela, y ver si así, de paso, se le quitaba el malestar general—. Ya me levanto. ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? —Cayó en la cuenta, tapándose con las sabanas, pues a pesar de encontrarse vestido no pudo evitar sentir algo de pudor.  
—Ya te dije, Byakuya te está buscando.  
—Sabe dónde queda mi habitación —frunció el ceño, supo que los motivos de la muchacha para estar allí eran otros, ya que su capitán no la mandaría a ella a despertarlo, ni mucho menos tendría ese tipo de contemplaciones si realmente estuviese furibundo.  
—¿Tienes idea de qué hora es? —Rukia se cruzó de brazos y cerró fugazmente los ojos—. Nii-sama cree que estás en el décimo escuadrón ayudando al capitán Hitsugaya. ¿Lo recuerdas?  
—¡Santo cielo! —Ahí si rememoró súbitamente, esa mañana tenía como labor ayudar a Rangiku con los informes y papeles, no solo de dicho escuadrón, sino también del quinto pues habían tomado esa responsabilidad ante la ausencia de Aizen y el estado de Hinamori—. ¡¿Qué hora es?! —Se puso de pie buscando su kurogi como un poseso desesperado.  
—Cerca del mediodía. —Dio la vuelta y caminó hasta la puerta con el fin de irse.  
—¡¿Dónde está Byakuya?! —Le fue menester conocer el paradero de su capitán para esquivarlo, pues si lo veía cerca de allí y no en los alrededores del décimo escuadrón, podía ir olvidándose de la mitad de su sueldo.  
—Tranquilo, está con mi capitán, aunque sabe que no estás con Matsumoto. Hitsugaya le dijo que nunca apareciste, en toda la mañana. —Abrió las puertas y la atravesó, pero antes de desaparecer del todo frenó su paso para investigar con un tono de voz distinto que denotaba pura y autentica preocupación—: Hey... Renji... ¿Estás bien?  
—Sí —asintió éste, fingiendo extrañeza—. Perfectamente.  
—Mentiroso —finalizó dedicándole una mirada desaprobatoria, y se fue sin más.

Una vez solo intentó reorganizar su cabeza, que dicho sea de paso, con el susto, al menos se había librado de la jaqueca que lo agobiaba, o mejor era decir que había quedado relegada a segundo plano. Lo primero era terminar de vestirse; se ajustó el obi y por más que buscó hasta debajo del tatami su banda de teniente, no la encontró.

—¡Maldición! ¿Qué hice con ella? —Se ajustó el pelo intentando traer a su memoria el último paradero de dicho adminículo—. A ver, haz memoria, Renji —se dijo a sí mismo—. Llegaste al noveno escuadrón, saludaste al sempai. Comenzaste a beber. —Caminó de un lado al otro por todo el cuarto como un perro que se persigue la cola—. ¿La tenía puesta? —Arqueó una ceja logrando que sus tatuajes se moviesen al compás de manera graciosa—. Sí, la tenía puesta. —Tomó aire y lo exhaló, recordándolo con nitidez—: Me la quité.

La había dejado en la entrada del escuadrón de Hisagi.

  
Excusa más que perfecta para ir, ver a Shuuhei y de paso conversar con él. Se había sentido animado por un instante, pero enseguida esa exaltación en su ser se disipó por completo, dando lugar al oprobio. Debía ir y hablar con su sempai, pero más que nada para rogarle perdón por actitud tan inmadura. Salió de su cuarto y se escabulló como un preso prófugo de la justicia para llegar al noveno escuadrón sin ser visto, en especial por el capitán Byakuya.

 

***

Atravesó los lindes del escuadrón nueve y saludó con cordialidad a sus integrantes. Poco a poco esa inseguridad lo fue abandonando dando lugar a un sentimiento renovado de esperanza. Con suerte podría estar a solas con Hisagi unos minutos, olvidando por completo sus obligaciones, enredado en sus brazos, perdido en sus ojos, saboreando sus labios.

  
Llegó al cuarto de Shuuhei e ingresó plasmando una sonrisa, dispuesto a pedir perdón y a reanudar una buena conversación, pero esa sonrisa se esfumó como por arte de magia al notar la figura de Izuru acompañando al sempai.

  
—Deberías hablar con él —susurró Kira cauteloso.  
—¿Con quién? —investigó el recién llegado con rudeza—. ¿De qué? —elevó las cejas, sumamente curioso.  
—A-Abarai —tartamudeó el tercer lugarteniente, estupefacto, pero prontamente relajó las facciones.  
—Lamento interrumpirlos —se disculpó el pelirrojo observando directamente al noveno fukutaichou quien se mantuvo con una expresión y postura neutra—; si es molestia, me retiro y regreso más tarde.  
—No, no, no —apuró en decir el rubio sonriendo con nerviosismo, y apretó la banda que sostenía entre las manos.

Renji llevó la mirada hasta el objeto notando que era _SU_ banda, por eso, con profunda molestia se acercó hasta su amigo y se la quitó de malos modos, profesando con aspereza—: Eso es mío —lo reclamó como si se tratara del mismo Shuuhei.  
—Kira, ¿podrías hacernos el favor de dejarnos a solas? —pidió Hisagi abriendo la boca por vez primera desde el arribo del pelirrojo a ese escuadrón.

El aludido asintió y realizando una breve reverencia a los dos dio la vuelta y se marchó, dejándolos solos. El noveno fukutaichou profesó un suspiro notorio, con la clara intención de que así fuese, y juntando fuerzas le invitó al menor una copa.

—¿Quieres beber algo conmigo? Siéntate.  
—Lo lamento —expresó Renji descendiendo la vista a la banda que sostenía entre las manos, redimido como un crío—. Digo... que lamento el escándalo que hice ayer a la noche.

Aunque en realidad lamentaba todo. No sólo el escándalo de la noche anterior, sino todas las grescas que había armado en el último tiempo por culpa de esos sentimientos tan enmarañados y arraigados en lo más recóndito de su ser.

—Está bien. —El noveno teniente sirvió en dos tazas la bebida y se sentó en el suelo, instándolo al otro a que lo imitase. Abarai se arrodilló dejando la banda a un costado para tomar la taza, pero no bebió, se quedó en ese estado, entre absorto y humillado, incapaz de poder posar la mirada en el mayor—. Té lo preguntaré —soltó Shuuhei sin escapatoria— ¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo? —Aunque careció sentido hacer esa pregunta, pues lo intuía.

Comprendía todo, incluso, mucho más de lo que podía entender o entenderse el mismo Renji.

—No sé a qué te refieres. —Sonrió fugazmente para disimular sus sentimientos.  
—¿Por qué últimamente te comportas así? —Le dio pie al otro para que se expresase, pero al no recibir una pronta y satisfactoria respuesta agregó—: ¿Tan a la defensiva, tan agresivo con nosotros?

El pelirrojo era un tipo de pocas pulgas, a simple vista un sujeto algo prepotente, pero que en realidad, cuando uno lograba vislumbrar a la persona detrás de su fachada, descubría un ser carismático y benevolente como pocas personas habitaban en el mundo, tanto humano como espiritual. Renji tragó saliva, no se esperaba una pregunta tan directa. Acaso ¿era tan evidente? Aparentemente más de lo que se atrevió a sospechar.

—Me siento apartado —dijo al final, a modo de confesión, sin embargo la razón puntual no era esa; pero prefirió decir sólo eso al no encontrar la expresión idónea para franquearse.  
—¿Apartado? —Shuuhei abrió grande los ojos para luego señalar la puerta por donde, escasos minutos antes, Izuru había partido—. ¿Te refieres a Kira?  
—Ajá... —Se sintió estúpido, como nunca en su larga vida—. Lo lamento mucho, sé que es muy infantil de mi parte —levantó su mirada y la posó sobre el mayor—, pero es que... —Le costaba decirlo, maldición, era mucho más engorroso de lo que podía admitir—. Tú a veces te juntas a beber sake a solas con él, y no me invitan.  
—También he bebido sake a solas contigo. —Renji palideció en ese momento, porque ya no tenía excusas para ocultar lo que le pasaba. Su rostro habló por sí solo y, aunque no lo dijo, el noveno lugarteniente lo comprendió, por eso continuó—: ¿Qué es lo que te molesta?  
—¿Tu... tú haces lo mismo que haces conmigo.... con él? —Desvió la mirada, esta se clavó sobre la botella que descansaba olvidada sobre la mesa. No pudo seguir hablando, un nudo en la garganta se lo impidió.  
—Ay, Renji. —Hisagi tuvo ganas de largarse a reír pese a que su rostro profesaba lo contrario—. ¿Estás _adolesciendo_? —preguntó en son de broma.  
—Ya pedí perdón. —Se ofendió observándolo con furia contenida. ¿Por qué lo molestaba de esa forma? Bastante tenía con sentirse así, como para ahora sumarle la burla de su mayor.  
—¿Cuál es el problema? —investigó—. No puedo creer que estés celoso de Kira.  
—¡No lo estoy!  
—Sí, lo estás —afirmó soltando la carcajada a causa del arrebato y el sonrojo del menor. Lo había descubierto.  
—¡Que no! —Y molesto, incapaz de poder levantarle un puño a su sempai, vio oportuno arrojarle el contenido de su vaso.  
—Genial —espetó Hisagi severo y secándose con la mano el rostro—. Muy maduro de tu parte resolver los problemas arrojando sake a la cara. —Terminó de decir aquello y le pagó a su amigo con la misma moneda.  
—¡Mierda! —prorrumpió cerrando los ojos al sentir el impacto de la bebida en el rostro.

¡Era la segunda vez en el día que alguien le arrojaba líquidos! ¿Qué demonios le pasaba al mundo?

  
Intensamente irritado, en realidad consigo mismo y sus actitudes más que con el otro, Renji se arrojó sobre su sempai con el fin de tumbarlo y golpearlo. Lo tomó de la solapa de su kurogi, para poder borrarle esa sonrisa socarrona de los labios de una buena trompada, pero sorprendiéndolo y derribando todas sus defensas, Hisagi lo asió fuertemente de la nuca con una mano y lo acercó hasta su rostro, para robarle un beso.

  
Un beso que duró unos pocos segundos, apenas un contacto superficial, pero intenso.

 

Cuando el pelinegro liberó a Abarai, éste hundió el rostro en su pecho, sin dejar de tensar los puños que aferraban con ímpetu los ropajes del mayor.

  
_Llorar_... Tuvo unas irrefrenables ganas de largarse a llorar a moco tendido como un recién nacido. Porque no entendía como su sempai lograba ejercer un completo dominio sobre su persona, sus pensamientos y su corazón.

—Te odio —susurró el pelirrojo lo suficientemente audible.  
—Mejor así —dijo posando una mano sobre la espalda de su compañero.  
—Y no quiero que me vuelvas a tocar nunca más —aclaró con efusividad.  
—No mientas —sonrió, apenas, de manera imperceptible. Hisagi no pudo más que abrazar el cuerpo del sexto fukutaichou y cobijarlo en silencio.

¿Qué era lo que pretendía Renji de él? Algo que quizás aún no estaba preparado para darle. No quería cometer errores con él; no con él, a quien estimaba mucho más de lo que algunos osaban suponer.

  
Había sido sólo sexo, al menos en un principio; una manera de desahogar esas necesidades que el cuerpo, a la larga o a la corta, solicita a gritos. Pero había sido el peor error de su vida; o el mejor peor error de su vida, pues ahora se encontraba en el mismo estado confuso que Abarai.

  
Comprendió entonces, con ese muchacho sobre su pecho, que el sexo no debía tomarse como un juego; sobre todo cuando se estima a la otra persona, pues se puede herir sin intenciones verdaderas de hacerlo. Un juego que lentamente se escapa de las manos y pierde el control.

—Creo que metimos la pata —susurró Shuuhei, más que nada para sí mismo, un pensamiento que se escabulló de su garganta.  
—Será mejor que me vaya —sentenció intentando levantarse, pero los brazos del otro se lo impidieron—. Déjame. Hisagi, déjame ir —solicitó elevando la mirada enrojecida para toparse con el rostro compungido del mayor.  
—¿Por qué no lo dices y ya? —propuso Hisagi—. Así terminamos con todo esto de una vez. Créeme que para mí también es complicado.  
—No puedo. —Renji realizó un esfuerzo titánico para no liberar esas lágrimas que amenazaban seriamente con descender por sus mejillas—. No puedo, Hisagi. —Dejó que la frente cayera sobre la de su amante.  
—Si te lo hago —arqueó las cejas por un breve lapso— ¿me lo dices?  
—Mmmm... —dudó Renji, se suponía que minutos antes le había rogado que no lo volviera a tocar— podrías... hacer el intento y ver si así... me animo... a decirte... lo que me pasa... —dijo entre cortadamente, preso de un deseo que comenzaba a desbordarlo, sobre todo al sentir sobre la tela de la ropa las manos de Hisagi acariciándolo con firmeza.

Abarai deseó probar una vez más los labios de su sempai, y por ello, algo desesperado, le buscó el rostro hasta quedar frente a frente, pero la duda volvió a embargarlo deteniendo por completo sus movimientos. Por eso fue Shuuhei quien acercó la boca hasta el cuello del pelirrojo, mordiéndolo con sumo anhelo, para luego volver a ascender hasta rozar los labios con los suyos, que se entreabrieron temblorosos dispuesto a recibir su lengua.

  
Sin embargo Hisagi sólo atinó a lamerlo, recorriendo el contorno de la boca, mordisqueándolo con suavidad. Renji no lo soportó más y tensó la lengua, obligando así a permitir la invasión. Una lucha de "poderes" dio comienzo y ese beso que había comenzado con placidez, con rapidez se tornó tempestuoso, en una cuestión de vida o muerte.

  
El noveno fukutaichou dejó caer con lentitud su espalda contra el suelo, Abarai lo acompañó en ese movimiento, como si estuviese imantado a sus labios. Pero, cuando necesitaron de aire, con dolor debieron separarse. Distancia que duró un suspiro, pues el pelirrojo no perdió el tiempo llevando las manos al nudo del obi de su sempai para desatarlo con presteza.

  
Shuuhei se dejó desvestir, como amo y señor de su vasallo, divertido al ver la impaciencia que había dominado las maniobras toscas de su amante, éste luchó luego con el kurogi, que se abrió con facilidad, pero fueron las dichosas tiras del shirogi las que no quisieron cooperar dificultando la tarea; por eso Hisagi ayudó, y mientras Renji le desataba un lazo, él se encargó del otro. Cuando la hakama quedó liberada sin el obi, Abarai bajó apenas y lo suficiente dicho ropaje hasta que el pene del mayor asomó, erecto y palpitante.

  
El pelinegro se arqueó de placer apenas la lengua del pelirrojo se posó sobre su piel, recorriendo todo el tronco a la largo, comenzando por los testículos y finalizando en la punta, para más tarde -y matarlo de gozo si era posible- engullirlo entero hasta el fondo de la garganta.

—Espera... —suplicó el noveno sub capitán con dificultad para articular una oración congruente— yo también quiero hacerte lo mismo.

Renji se arrodilló y se quitó la ropa, prácticamente arrancándosela de prepo, sin importarle si después se viera obligado a andar por todo el Sereitei con las prendas hechas jirones. Hisagi sonrió, le encantaba ver esa devoción y pasión en el otro, siempre tan dispuesto y entregado. Abarai se acomodó y buscó con urgencia el miembro de su amante, para seguir con su dedicada labor. Sintió los potentes brazos del pelinegro tomándolo de la cintura y jalándolo con brusquedad, todo para hundir el rostro entre sus nalgas.

  
El pelirrojo soltó un gemido escandaloso cuando fue la lengua del mayor lo que experimentó en el cuerpo, sobre todo en el cerrado, olvidado y descuidado orificio. ¿Hacía cuanto tiempo que "su sempai" no le regalaba esas sensaciones tan únicas e irrepetibles? Tuvo deseos de reprocharlo, pero en ese momento apenas podía razonar, mucho menos hablar. Por efímeros instantes, cuando el éxtasis amenazaba con desbordarlos, olvidaban lo que estaba haciendo. Debido a ello Renji no dio tiempo a ser dilatado lo necesario. Ya se había incorporado para sentarse sobre el falo erguido e imponente que con ostentosidad portaba el pelinegro.

—Espera un poco —imploró Hisagi con un brillo muy particular en los ojos que denotaban profundas ansias y la lujuria creciente.  
—Es que... hace mucho que no me tocas y... —No pudo seguir, se mantuvo entretenido masturbando el pene de su amante para dejarlo lo más tieso posible.  
—Por eso mismo, hace mucho que no te toco. Déjame hacerlo —pidió en un murmullo y desató el pelo del menor para tomarlo de la nuca y arrástralo hasta el suelo.

Renji se acostó boca arriba, jadeando de deseo; le urgía, necesitaba imperiosamente sentir el miembro del otro fukutaichou en su interior, porque juzgaba que iba a morir en cualquier momento si su destino no era ese. Sin embargo Shuuhei se tomó todo su tiempo, acarició el pecho de Abarai, hasta llegar al pene, pero no se entretuvo allí, siguió bajando, hasta llegar a la zona media entre el ano y los endurecidos testículos.

El pelirrojo para esas alturas respiraba con dificultad y su rostro no profesaba más que sincera morbosidad; se situó de costado, con la mera intención de ponerse boca abajo y entregar su trasero para el goce y deleite de su sempai, pero éste no le permitió dar la vuelta entera, al fin y al cabo su situación no era muy distinta a la del menor, por eso, sin poder sostener más el juego, se aferró a las caderas y ubicando la punta del pene entre las nalgas empujó con firmeza y seguridad, sin importarle si estaba bien situado o no; realizó un par de movimientos, un vaivén tan provocativo que cada roce los encendía de tal forma que sentían quemarse con la piel del otro.

  
Como pudo Renji entreabrió las piernas, apoyando un hombro y la cadera sobre el suelo para elevar la única pierna libre que con premura Hisagi tomó en un brazo, sosteniéndola, y ahí sí, el miembro pudo ingresar, con dilación, pero ganando terreno profunda y firmemente. A los segundos las caderas comenzaron a moverse al unísono y los gemidos masculinos se tornaron más pronunciados. El sexto fukutaichou se llevó una mano al pene para acariciarse con sutileza, disfrutando lo mayor posible el delicioso contacto.

 

Mientras, el pelinegro le besó la espalda, comenzando a realizar estocadas más pronunciadas y furiosas, imprimiendo velocidad y vehemencia. Renji llevó la mano con la que estaba masturbándose hasta la cintura del otro, instándolo así a no parar con el ritmo y por el contrario, agilizar la penetración. Hisagi se aferró a su amante y susurrándole palabras indescifrables en el oído se descargó adentro, sin dejar de apresarlo con todo el cuerpo, sin permitirle escape alguno.

  
Cuando puedo volver en sí salió del interior de Abarai y le buscó con celeridad el pene para engullirlo y lamerlo, con honda gratitud y complacencia. El pelirrojo no necesitó demasiado estimulo, suficiente fue sentir el semen del mayor en su ser, desparramándose, y la cálida lengua abrazándole el pene, que en menos de una milésima de segundo acabó con estrepito en la boca de Shuuhei. Éste estaba acostumbrado al sabor de Abarai, y de hecho, valía confesar, ya lo extrañaba, por eso no dejó escapar una gota y no se movió del lugar hasta asegurarse que no quedaba nada, hasta que el pene no dejó de latir en su garganta, ablandándose poco a poco.

  
Cuando el huracán pasó y sobrevino la calma, también con ella, la reflexión. El pelirrojo se amparó en los brazos del otro, deseando que el tiempo se detuviese, o bien, deseando tener más tiempo libre para poder derrocharlo de esa gratificante forma. Es que era tan feliz en esos momentos, que si alguien le decía que el Seireitei había sido invadido, no se hubiera conmovido en lo más mínimo.

—Yo no quise ser así —susurró Renji en la quietud de la tarde. Shuuhei frunció su frente confundido, no se atrevió a pedir una explicación de tamaña frase. Guardó silencio, esperando a que fuese el otro quien hablase—. Es todo tu culpa —acusó Abarai incorporándose apenas para enfrentar la mirada de su sempai.  
—Mi culpa —arqueó las cejas, desconcertado.  
—Sí, _TÚ_ culpa —volvió a su lugar, recostando la mejilla en el pecho del otro. Hisagi de nuevo volvió a silenciar, detalle que el pelirrojo odiaba, hasta que las palabras surgieron solas.

—Lo siento —dijo y el sexto fukutaichou suspiró. ¿ _Lo siento_? ¿ _Lo siento_ era lo único que se le había ocurrido a su sempai para decirle? Buscó acomodarse, alcanzar sus prendas y vestirse, pero cuando se sentó sobre el suelo, sintió la mano del mayor sobre un brazo evitando su distanciamiento—. Abarai... —Lo miró, con esos ojos negros como la noche que no reflejaban más que un abismal pesar— creo que lo mejor será... que no vengas solo a visitarme, ¿sí?

La mirada del menor, su rostro, cada facción y cada recoveco de su ente enfureció ante esas palabras. La respiración se le agitó con gravedad y un inoportuno nudo en la garganta no le permitió hablar con presteza.

—¡Eres... eres un grandísimo hijo de puta! —La impotencia que sintió frente al pasivo comportamiento de Shuuhei y sus hirientes palabras lograron hacer que sus ojos se empañasen. Realizó un esfuerzo heroico para retener esas lágrimas. Por puro orgullo, ya que no le daría con el gusto al otro de verlo tan vulnerable y dependiente de su persona. Una idea dolorosa golpeó la mente del pelirrojo, alcanzó sus ropas y comenzó a ataviarse con extrema rapidez. Su compañero no hacía más que mirarlo, con una expresión que lentamente variaba de sosiego a agobio—. ¡Eso era! ¿No? —investigó colocándose el shirogi y dio la vuelta para que el otro no viera esa dichosa lágrima que caprichosa había escapado—. Eso era de lo que " _debías hablar conmigo_ ".  
—¿A qué te refieres? —inquirió un poco desorientado, con una calma exasperante en el tono de voz, pero pena en el rostro.  
—¡Eso era lo que Kira te decía! —Lo enfrentó, ya no le importaba si le veía derrumbado, con los ojos rojos y el rostro humedecido—. ¡Claro! Ahora entiendo todo.  
—Abarai... —Hisagi retuvo una risa ladina atorada en la garganta.  
—No puedo creer lo estúpido que fui —finalizó, colocándose el kurogi luego de ajustar las tiras del shirogi.

Se sintió dolido, decepcionado. No porque su sempai hubiera elegido a Kira, sino por haber depositado esperanzas, por creer que él era mejor que Izuru, o que el mayor lo preferiría, a la larga o a la corta, a él. ¿Qué tipo de raciocinio idiota e infantil era ese? Y justamente esos tipos de pensamientos tan inmaduros lo habían llevado al borde de la desesperación; pero es que nunca se había sentido así en todos sus años de vida y "no-vida", no existía un manual ni nadie le había dicho como se suponía que debía sentirse y comportarse ante esos sentimientos y situaciones.

  
Su soberbia se vio seriamente afectada, pero ahora lo veía todo tan con claridad: No era competencia para Kira. El rubio sí en verdad poseía afectos nobles en su corazón; era maduro, apuesto y, sobre todo, inteligente y educado. En cambio él no era nada de eso, en todo caso un buen guerrero, pero con eso sólo en su _curriculum_ no podía luchar contra la imponente presencia de Izuru, ya que al fin y al cabo él también era tan o quizás mejor guerrero que el mismo Renji. Éste ultimo tuvo ganas de salir corriendo, porque lo único que le faltaba para completar ese cuadro patético y despreciable era largarse a llorar como una mujer despechada. Y que lo partiera un rayo si lo llegaba a hacer.

—¿De qué hablas, Abarai? —Terminó por manifestar, poniéndose de pie con toda su desnudez expuesta.  
—¿Y sabes qué es lo que me dá más bronca? —siguió, ignorando la pregunta del otro— Que todo es mi culpa.  
—A ver. Primero tranquilízate —solicitó apacible y tratando de tomarlo de los brazos.  
—No me toques —rogó firme, con tanta seguridad, que el mayor obedeció—. No, lo peor de todo es... —abatido, Renji guardó silencio y bajó la cabeza, negando sutilmente y reiteradas veces para finalmente susurrar—: No soy quien. No soy nadie para reclamarte. —Levantó su mirada y la fijó en el noveno teniente—. No puedo reprocharte nada. —Elevó un hombro, más sereno y resignado ante la reciente revelación.

Verlo a Abarai así, derrotado y sucumbido, era demasiado. No era un tipo que se dejase vencer con tanta facilidad. Shuuhei le dejó hablar, en parte, más allá de que fuese divertido -o al menos lo sería después cuando se sentasen a recordar ese momento-, porque necesitaba saber qué era lo que pretendía Renji. Y éste sin lugar a dudas necesitaba expresar todas esas cuestiones.

—¿Terminaste?  
—Sí —afirmó Abarai con una expresión de desprecio y furia contenida—. Ya me voy. No te molesto más.  
—Espera. —Lo tomó entre sus brazos, logrando por fin su cometido—. A ver, Renji —dijo ahogando una sonrisa—, dime qué mierda pasó por tu mente para crearte semejante telenovela. —Y su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar a causa de la risa mal contenida. Abarai tomó aire, inflando el pecho a causa de la ira que lo había embargado. ¡Encima se burlaba de él! Se separó con brusquedad, pero Hisagi, guardando compostura, aclaró los tantos—: No sé qué rollo tienes con Kira —sentenció—, y te pido una cosa nada más.  
—¡¿Qué?! —Quiso mostrarse predispuesto a hablar, pero el tono de voz provocaba rechazo e intimidación.  
—Que hagas preguntas concretas y seas sincero.  
—¡Bien! —La frente ya le dolía de tan fruncida que estaba y los tatuajes comenzaban a deformarse, así que buscó y logró la paz, o algo similar a la calma— ¿Tú sigues haciéndolo con Kira?  
—¿Haciendo qué?  
—¡No te hagas el idiota! —pidió elevando un dedo.  
—¿Y con eso? ¿Qué pasa si la respuesta es sí?

Renji bajó la abochornada mirada al suelo. No quiso ser sincero en un principio por temor a incomodar a su sempai y a Kira, sin embargo en el presente había armado tanto rollo que había resultado peor que sincerarse.

—¿Ves? No puedo reprocharte nada —Abarai elevó los hombros, arrepentido por todo; ya vestido tomó la banda de sub capitán y se la colocó en el brazo derecho.  
—Creo que Kira no se merece esto. ¿No te parece?

Renji meditó la respuesta, aunque la sabía perfectamente. Había decidido renunciar a todo, si hacía falta.

—No, él no se lo merece —concluyó el pelirrojo.  
—Está muy preocupado por ti —continuó realizando luego una breve pausa—: A decir verdad yo también lo estuve.  
—Estoy bien. Sólo que... —guardó silencio, ajustándose el obi de puro nerviosismo.  
—¿Por qué no lo dices y ya? —Shuuhei se acercó a Renji hasta quedar situado frente a él— Si me quieres sólo para ti, dímelo. Pero no te comportes como un cretino.  
—¿Puedo pedirte algo semejante?  
—Haz el intento, al menos.

Carajo ¿por qué le costaba tanto? ¿Por qué no era una persona más sencilla y decía esa frase? Un "te quiero" podía solucionar el embrollo, aclarar o expresar lo que pasaba por su mente. Al menos como justificativo de sus celos y de sus actos.

—Nunca me sentí con el derecho —comenzó a expresar Abarai— en reclamarte nada. Y siempre me sentí privilegiado, al igual que Kira, de poder compartir... esos... particulares momentos contigo. —Tragó saliva—. Era divertido, al inicio... saber... —Se trabó con las palabras, sobre todo al sentir la cercanía del mayor y comprender que le estaban prestando atención a todas las cursilerías que estaba diciendo—. Era divertido compartir ese sucio secreto, entre los tres —elevó la cabeza y plasmó una sonrisa enorme que le obligó a cerrar los ojos como si de Gin se tratara—; pero con el tiempo yo... me preguntaba si...

Renji no pudo terminar de hablar, Shuuhei le elevó la barbilla y lo besó en los labios, abrazándolo con firmeza por la cintura, hundiendo los dedos en su ropa y la lengua en su boca.

—Renji... —susurró el noveno teniente en el rostro del menor.  
—¡¿Sí, sempai?! —Se sorprendió éste, esperando por algunas palabras reveladoras pese a saber que Hisagi era un tipo de pocas letras.  
—Tienes mi banda en tu brazo.

Al principio se desconcertó, pero enseguida Abarai se miró el brazo comprobando que en lugar del número seis se apreciaba el número nueve. Y si fuesen numerales, hasta podría decir como excusa en el caso de ser sorprendido, que se trataba de un seis dado vuelta; pero los kanji, tan distintos entre sí, no daba lugar a posibles explicaciones, al menos coherentes.

  
Renji empezó a reír con ganas.

—Menos mal que se dio cuenta, sempai. —Le encantaba hablarle con formalidad, sobre todo cuando estaban a solas. Se quitó la banda y buscó la suya. Luego de colocársela, ajustarse obsesivamente una vez más el obi y la coleta, vio que era oportuno seguir su camino; pero antes de llegar a la salida dio la vuelta investigando algo abochornado por demostrarle al otro, con sus palabras, que tenía el control de la situación. Como siempre había sido y lo seguiría siendo—. ¿Puedo... puedo regresar a visitarlo? ¿Estando solo?  
—Si prometes una cosa —vio la expresión otra vez furibunda en el rostro de su colega y con rapidez se explicó—: que hablarás con Kira.  
—Sí —murmuró descendiendo la vista, por completo redimido, al suelo.  
—Y que nunca más te comportaras de esta forma. —Analizó sus propias palabras y se corrigió—: de "esta"—señaló el piso de madera— forma sí. Pero de la otra forma, no.  
—¿Eh? —Se desorientó.  
—Promete que serás sincero de ahora en más.  
—Lo prometo. —Pero pensando en la condición y analizándola agregó—: Si tu prometes que no... que no volverás a tener ningún contacto del tipo sexual con Kira.

Cerró los ojos. Lo había dicho y se sintió el hombre más estúpido, pero a su vez, el más liberado de la tierra por hacerlo. Dada la situación más de uno se hubiera largado a reír no sólo por la manera en que lo dijo, sino por lo que dijo, tan serio y formal; pero Shuuhei, ahogando la carcajada, respondió—: No tengo nada que prometerte. Hace años que a Kira no le coloco un dedo encima —remarcó con efusividad la palabra "años" dando a entender que en realidad se trataban de décadas—. Al menos no de la forma en la que te "lo coloco" a ti —sonrió con algo de lascivia.  
—Ah. ¿No? —Desvió la mirada, sintiéndose más idiota que antes.  
—No.  
—En fin —soltó muy resuelto, dando la vuelta—. Yo tenía algo que hacer hoy.

Palideció. Ya casi era la hora de la merienda y no había aparecido en todo el día por su escuadrón o el de Hitsugaya. ¿Qué pretexto podría darle a su Capitán? Camino al décimo escuadrón pensó en mil frases y mentiras posibles.

" _Me crucé con un Menos en el camino_ ". No, porque no le tomaría tanto tiempo.  
" _Me crucé con un Espada en el camino_ ". No, porque de ser así todo el seireitei se hubiese enterado.  
" _Me crucé con Kurosaki en el camino_ ". ¡Esa sí! Total, si su Capitán se enojaba, la culpa la tendría Ichigo y como de todos modos no se llevaban esos dos, al humano seguramente no le iba a molestar.

Sin embargo la hermosa Rangiku ya se había encargado de ello. Como su capitán la había dejado sola con la mitad de las cosas que tenían por hacer al mediodía, sólo quedaba decir que Renji había llegado tarde. Tarde, pero no tanto como en verdad llegó.

—Me debes una grande, Renji. —Se jactó la dama.  
—Gracias, pero igual... Mi capitán me va a preguntar por qué no me aparecí en toda la mañana —se preocupó Abarai—. Se me ocurrió desde " _tuve que ayudar a una anciana del rukongai a buscar su gato_ " a " _Me caí, sufrí amnesia temporal, me perdí y no encontraba el décimo escuadrón_ ".  
—Dile la verdad —propuso radiante, acomodando unos papeles, sentada en el lugar de Toushirou con Renji frente a ella—. " _Taichou: me emborraché hasta la inconsciencia y amanecí tirado y desnudo en las escaleras_ ". Creo que lo entenderá, ¿a quién no le pasó eso alguna vez?

Sí, claro. Todos se lo imaginaban a Byakuya en tamaña situación.

—¡Pero eso no pasó! Solo... dormí la mona. —Con Zabimaru, le faltó acotar.  
—Cómo sea —pronunció Matsumoto dejándole un pilón de papeles a su compañero—. ¡A trabajar! —Se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia la puerta con el fin claro de mandarse a mudar.  
—¡Ey! ¿Y tú a dónde vas?  
—¿Yo? —Se señaló el pecho con sorpresa—. Tengo una reunión de carácter urgente con las mujeres shinigami. —Sonrió cerrando momentáneamente los ojos—. Y tú, querido —lo señaló— tienes mucho trabajo por hacer, que conste que yo hice tu parte.

Renji carraspeó, pero sin opciones permitió que la mujer desapareciese de su propio escuadrón. Al fin y al cabo tenía razón. Dejó sus preocupaciones de lado, que ya habían quedado en un pasado, pasado que parecía muy lejano pese a ser reciente, y puso manos a la obra.

  
***

Recostó la espalda contra el grueso tronco del árbol, con una sonrisa en los labios al sentir el calor de los rayos solares inundándole rostro y cuerpo. Su cabello dorado brillaba con intensidad, bañado por el astro rey. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la cálida sensación, pero enseguida los abrió al sentir una presencia aproximándose.

—Abarai. —Se sorprendió acomodándose mejor.  
—Estas aquí —fue lo único que pudo decir Renji—; eres tú el que holgazanea ahora —agregó sonriendo apenas y luego señaló el suelo—: ¿Puedo?  
—Sí, siéntate —dijo con rapidez haciéndose a un lado.

Se sintió incómodo, de por si el comportamiento del pelirrojo era extraño, sumado a los últimos acontecimientos no sabía a qué atenerse. Por eso, nervioso e impaciente con el silencio que se había instalado entre los dos, comentó.

—Hoy vi a Hinamori, otra vez —aspiró a sonreír, mas sus ojos profesaban la tristeza que comúnmente lo dominaba cuando hablaba de ella. Siempre la iba a ver. Era el único que rigurosamente iba todos los días, cada día, como si de un ritual sagrado se tratase. Con más insistencia y preocupación incluso que el mismo Hitsugaya.

—La quieres, ¿verdad? —masculló Renji, a modo de confesión, o mejor dicho, de revelación.

El rubio hubiese respondido "t _ú también la quieres_ ", pero silenció ya que su compañero aparentemente había comprendido el tipo de cariño que guardaba en su corazón hacia Momo. O al menos su manera de decirlo, así se lo indicó.

—Sí —afirmó Izuru—. Aunque ella no me quiera tanto como yo la quiero. O no me quiera de la forma en la que estima al capitán Hitsugaya —se corrigió a lo último con pesar. Abarai sintió unas arrolladoras ganas de decir un montón de idioteces que cruzaban por su mente, todo para elevar la autoestima derrumbada de su amigo, pero no pudo, la voz no le salía y los pensamientos eran confusos. Por un lado acababa de descubrir un detalle relevante e importante que desconocía de su compañero, que a su vez se entrelazaba con sus propias y, en ese entonces, vanas preocupaciones—. Ella está bien —explicó Izuru con un tono de voz extraño que fingía emoción—. Hoy la vi más animada. Mucho mejor que hace unos días —recalcó, aborreciendo el mutismo y la actitud tan pasiva de Abarai, que no hacía más que crisparle los nervios de acero que poseía.

El pelirrojo, luego de tomarse todo su tiempo para hablar, lo hizo.

—Kira... —Jugó, impaciente, con el pasto, arrancando apenas unas finas hebras— Yo... lo siento mucho. —Elevó la vista y la posó sobre la de su amigo, quien no profesaba más que paz y amabilidad—. Sé que estos días me he comportado extraño... y que te preocupé.

  
El otro fukutaichou sonrió feliz al ver que el peso, que evidentemente abrumaba a su amigo, se había disipado. Al menos así también lo sintió Renji: que todo ese dolor, la incertidumbre y sus celos, se habían desvanecido por completo.

—Me alegra verte bien, Abarai.

No había nada que perdonar, así sintió Kira en su interior. Se le quedó mirand de una manera atípica, como si intentase ver más allá de lo que simplemente se vislumbraba. Eso puso nervioso a Renji, de hecho toda la situación en sí era extraña para él. Lo único que le faltaba era que el rubio lo abrazase, como si de dos amigas mujeres se tratasen. Sintió ganas de largarse a reír ante ese pensamiento, pero en cambio, con efusividad y palmeando la espalda del rubio, exclamó—: Como sea... —Se puso de pie y alentó con un brazo a ser acompañado— ¡Vamos, Kira!  
—¿A dónde? —Se desconcertó siguiéndolo por inercia.  
—¿Cómo "a dónde"? —Se molestó Renji— A visitar al sempai —aclaró con tono obvio.

Se alejaron, raudamente, por el claro de ese bosque, para cortar camino y llegar más rápido al noveno escuadrón, conversando entre ellos con la soltura de siempre, teniendo la certeza de que esa tensión había desaparecido por completo:

—Ey, Renji... —indagó Izuru, preocupado—. ¿Qué pasó con Byakuya-Taichou? —Ya se le hacía raro verlo "vivo" y entero.  
—¿Eh? Nada. —Le restó importancia al asunto—. Al final no fue tan terrible, me soltó todo su rollito de la " _obligación, el honor, el deber, la responsabilidad del rango_ " y no sé que más. —Suspiró con languidez y hastío—. La cosa es que si lo vuelvo hacer, será mejor que me vaya olvidando de mi rango. Pero, lo conozco... —sonrió radiante— eso dice siempre.  
—Hasta que un día lo cumpla —apuntaló Kira con los ojos bien abiertos; eso sí que era "vivir al límite".

Llegaron animados a los lindes del noveno escuadrón, atravesaron el lugar, saludando a su paso a los integrantes que conocían. En el cuarto personal del teniente, éste ya los estaba esperando con las tacitas y la botella de sake sobre la mesa, intuyendo que era cuestión de tiempo para que aquellos dos se apareciesen. Como si al destapar la botella fueran atraídos por el olor.

  
Kira saludó con una breve y apresurada reverencia al sempai y se sentó en el suelo tomando la taza que le cprrespondía. Renji hizo lo mismo, nada más que a diferencia del rubio, él le regaló una sonrisa y una mirada muy particulares, que manifestaban lo que no había podido decirle y que, aunque no pudiese decirlo nunca, lo sentía de igual modo en su corazón.

 

 

**  
Fin  
**

**Author's Note:**

> No me gusta mezclar tanto el castellano con el japonés, por eso pido perdón por haber utilizado tanto el “Taichou, fukutaichou, kun, niisama, etc” pero es que su traducción literal no me sonaba bien en su momento. Y si algo no me gusta, no lo uso o no lo hago xP.  
> El título puede traducirse a “Eres mío”.


End file.
